1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-343497 discloses a connector with a housing and a wire cover mounted on a rear surface of the housing. A wire fixing portion is formed on the wire cover and has a U-shaped cross-section open on a front surface. A bundle of wires is pulled out in a predetermined direction from the rear surface of the housing and is fixed to the wire cover by winding a binding band. The binding band is tightened to press the bundle of wires against the inner side of the wire fixing portion.
However, in the configuration described above, the binding band may turn in a circumferential direction during a winding operation of the binding band and it may be difficult to tighten the bundle of wires sufficiently. Further, even after the binding band is wound, the binding band may turn in the circumferential direction and, for example, a lock of the binding band may project toward a side where there is a space limitation.
The invention was completed based on the above and aims to provide a wire cover capable of positioning a binding member for binding a bundle of wires in a circumferential direction.